


A Lesson in Patience

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Noctis is always so impatient.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018. Not really in this fandom but I have friends who are and I am a giving friend.

Ignis watched the rippling cord of muscles under Gladio’s skin as he lifted Noctis again, displaying his strength as he manhandled the young man easily on and off his cock while Ignis pulled his coat off and folded it down on to the nearby desk. The Prince’s face gleamed scarlet and sweaty, his lips trembling around the makeshift gag as he moaned at each rhythmic pull up and down. The handkerchief Ignis had carefully pressed into his mouth was soaked with saliva, both his and Ignis as Gladio ate Noctis out earlier, his thick fingers spreading his hole wide and wet in preparation.

There was a garbled desperate sound as Ignis unbuttoned his shirt and he glanced at their prince as he pulled it off, watching Noctis’ lusty eyes following the trail of it off his arms, follow as Ignis’ gloved hands moved to his belt and casually pulled it free.

“He’s tightening,” Gladio groaned out gruffly and Ignis moved his eyes from Noctis’ flushed expression, taking a moment to appreciate the sheen on Gladio’s neck, the movement of strength in his arms as he hitched Noctis further up and unceremoniously dropped him down to Noctis’ muffled cry. “I don’t think he can last much further, glasses.”

The glasses were dropped to the dresser holding their clothes and Ignis joined them on the bed, watching Gladio lean back against the headboard with a small smirk on his face as he pulled back Noctis’ arms with one arm and spread one leg out with another hand, baring the Prince’s hole being plunged by his royal guard for the world to see.

Ignis made a _tsk_ ing sound as he picked up the cast aside tube of lubricant, watching as Noctis struggled in helpless frustration, watching him thrust up and down before Gladio casually forced him back into rhythm, riding the large thick cock. 

“Your lack of patience was what led to this,” Ignis admonished his Prince, warming the slickness on his fingers before gently touching where Noctis was spread wide, keeping his eyes on Noctis as those blue eyes fluttered and he felt the shudder on his fingertips as he rubbed against the warm rim, the steel-hard length of Gladio sliding in and staying still. “So eager to rush through our lessons, too impatient to hear Gladio’s instructions before you rushed in to fight. What else could we do?”

His finger slipped in, right into Noctis warmth, nestled next to Gladio’s erection and he watched Noctis as he fell back against Gladio, limp as a puppet with its strings cut, his chest heaving fast and heavy as he shivered and panted behind the piece of cloth muffling his whimpers.

“Better?” Ignis murmured as Gladio absently petted Noctis’ thigh, right across the red mark where he had been gripping him in place before the Crown Prince submitted. He felt a flutter against his finger and he pressed a gentle kiss on his sternum, listening to the hoarse sound of tortured pleasure before he started moving it around, carefully stretching him further. “Isn’t this better now? Waiting in preparation, waiting for us?”

Gladio chuckled as Ignis smiled faintly into Noctis’ stomach, both of them listening to the resulting grumble and urgent squirm. “I don’t think he agrees yet."

“We could always go slower,” Ignis mused and he chuckled, pulling his finger as the body beneath him stiffened and immediately ceased its movement, submitting once more to his retainer’s ministrations. “Oh, he can be taught.” He slipped in another finger and looked up, looking as the brief sulking expression was wiped clean by surprise and pleasure, widening and rolling back as Ignis tenderly spread him wider, caressed Gladio’s length in Noctis’ warmth.

Ignis moved, arranging himself with the utmost care, his eyes taking in the shivers of his prince’s skin while Gladio panted in his ear. The larger man kept himself still and gazed up at Ignis with dark eyes, parted lips that brushed Noctis’ ear while his arms kept him in place, the tattoos on his skin shifting with restrained want.

“Ready?” Ignis breathed, petting at Noctis’ hip with one hand, thumbing his wet and loosened hole with the other, brushing his knuckles against Gladios thick and ready length.

Gladio pressed a kiss beneath Noctis ear as the prince arched his head back, swallowing thickly. Noctis gave a jerky nod, helpless sounds pooling in his throat as Ignis kissed him on the other side, resting the head of his own cock next to the hardness of Gladio. Ignis pulled free the gag and Noctis choked and coughed.

“Please,” Noctis rasped and he keened, keened loud and long and lustful as Ignis pushed inside, pushed in with Gladio as the bodyguard urged Noctis’ hips down on them while Gladio shifted up, rubbing right next to Ignis.

“Now you wait,” Gladio rumbled, Ignis sighing as he felt the vibration of it through Noctis to his own skin, kissing the tear running down Noctis’ cheek. “Wait for us.”

“Patience,” Ignis spoke softly as he shifted and exhaled shakily, his arms trembling at the tight feel around his cock, the stiff heat pulsing against him and he fought the urge to rut in, to pump and thrust mindlessly after his pleasure.

“I can’t,” Noctis said thickly and Ignis wrapped his hand around his rigid cock, squeezing at the base while Noctis groaned and thumped his head down on Gladio’s shoulder. “Please, I’ll wait, I promise I’ll wait for anything just…please.” His voice dropped into barely a whisper. “Do anything.”

“What do you think, Iggy?” Gladio drawled and Ignis pulled back a little, biting his lips to prevent his moan from escaping, blinking back and breathing heavily as he looked at Noctis’ glazed expression, the tightness at the corner of Gladio’s eyes. “Has he waited long enough?”

“No,” Ignis sighed and he heard Noctis sob, felt him surrender further into Gladio’s grasp and relax more around their cocks, clearly desperate to listen, to be good enough. He caught Gladio’s eyes and nodded surreptitiously. “But I think we have.”

With that, Ignis held on as Gladio growled and surged up, his massive hand curling around Ignis’ ass and rolling their hips together as one into Noctis.

Noctis’ mouth dropped open and he cried out, barely a moment before Ignis roughly captured his lips and lapped his tongue inside, moaning heartily as his cock pushed in, rocked into heat and hardness as Gladio roughly moved them as one, bouncing them on his hips in slick slaps of skin.

A sharp cry flowed into Ignis’ mouth and he panted, hearing the change in cadence and knowing that they had finally pressed against the prostate, either with the long length of Ignis or the thick stiffness of Gladio, rubbed it insistently with their cocks as they rocked and rocked, carefully back and forth to the creaking of the mattress, the soft thumps of the headboard.

Gladio dipped a finger in the cleft of Ignis ass, pressing into his hole and Ignis jerked into Noctis a little harder than planned and Noctis screamed and he pulled back, eyes widening and gasping and watched as Noctis’ eyes roll back, his cock red and splattering thick come between their stomachs, painting pale skin with thin glistening white stripes. He felt Gladio shudder, heard him groan deep, felt him shove up into the hole they shared and Ignis’ voice caught in his throat as slick warmth spread around his cock, joining the squeezing tightness.

Ignis thrust mindlessly once, twice and he let out a shaking moan as he came, squeezing around the finger fluttering against his own hole, gripping Noctis’ hip, curling around the relaxing strength of Gladio’s arms as they fell into the bed, gasping and gulping air as if they hadn’t breathed in ages.

They lay in a shivering, sticky pool of cooling skin and trembling limbs. Too quickly, Ignis slipped free from Noctis, right after Gladio’s sticky cock, and he moaned softly as he felt the wetness sliding from the hole brushing his oversensitive skin.

Ignis twitched as he felt a mouth suck on his neck, hard enough to mark, and he sighed in resignation.

“Really?” he murmured, lifting his head just enough to stare in disapproval at the unrepentant prince.

Noctis shrugged before he rolled his head to the side, sucking a similar bruise into Gladio’s jaw as the larger man rested, with his eyes closed and a faint wry smile on his face. “Can’t wait to do it again.”


End file.
